1. Technical Field
This invention relates to communication data interfaces and, more particularly, to a system, method and software program product for transmitting television audio and video signals from a cell phone to a television screen that is not communicatively coupled to a cable service provider.
2. Prior Art
Cellular telephones are a ubiquitous of today's landscape. Millions of users, from children to little old ladies carry telephones. While often being a vital link between people, and also used for emergencies, such phones can also be used as a source of entertainment. Many phones offered today come equipped with a variety of ring-tones, the ability to play songs, and are also able to take and display pictures and short videos. Most of these phones however do not have the capability of playing for extended periods of time, and also are not equipped for picking up signals emitted by standard television stations for watching currently broadcast television programs. Based on the above mentioned needs, it would be advantageous to provide a means for displaying television programs on a cell phone screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,542,748 to Hendrey discloses a method and system for connecting proximately located telecommunications units. The method and system may be used in a location aware telecommunications system that can determine the location of a telecommunications unit (TU) being used within the system. A user of a mobile telecommunications unit (MU) is connected to a TU when the MU is within a predetermined distance of a predetermined geographic location meeting predefined criteria. The TU to which the MU is connected may be automated or manually operated. In some embodiments, multiple MUs are connected when they are within a predetermined proximity to each other and a predefined criteria is met. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not allow the user to receive communication directly from a television service provider, eliminating the ability to watch live streaming television from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,739 to Abrams discloses a system of intelligent appliances coupled by common household power lines or wireless links. In particular, the system includes one of more of a kitchen console, a breadmaker, a slow cooker, and a rice cooker/steamer. One or more of the appliances serves as a system controller and may include a further communications interface for coupling to an external communications network, such as the telephone network. The system can thus be accessed and controlled remotely. The system can also communicate with and obtain information from remote sources such as Internet-based facilities. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not allow the user to receive communication directly from a television service provider, eliminating the ability to watch live streaming television from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,946 to Sahinoglu discloses a network that enables remote users to communicate with, and to control a variety of devices whose only electrical connection is to a power line network. In hybrid networks, communications between different network domains is only available if proper message mapping is done. Message mapping leads to the determination of correct frame conversion based on the specifications of protocols identifying different networks. This invention comprises a method that does bi-directional conversion between application level information entered into the remote access device by the user and related physical layer power line communications frames. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not allow the user to receive communication directly from a television service provider, eliminating the ability to watch live streaming television from the device.
Accordingly, a need remains for a cellular telephone with integrated digital television receiver in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides a means for displaying television programs on a cell phone screen. Such a system provides consumers with the ability to watch their favorite television programs while on the go, via their cellular phones. Such convenience can provide hours of enjoyment for commuters, and keep them updated on the current news. The system is easy to use, and conveniently unites two of America's most valuable personal electronic devices; the television and the cellular phone. The combination provides functionality as well entertainment.